legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P12/Transcript
(Richie and Miles are seen landing inside of Izuku's stomach as a distant roaring is heard) Miles: Aw sick! Is this stomach acid?! Richie: Yes it is. What did you expect? Miles: EW!! Richie: You'll be safe from it Miles, your suit is made of Kevlar remember? Miles: I guess, but it is DEFINITELY getting washed when I get home! (Richie activates his bracelet, replacing his red and black suit with a green and yellow one) Miles: What's that? Richie: My Hazardous Environment Ant Suit. It protects me from any airborne pathogens and bacteria floating around here. Miles: Why would there be toxic gas inside of his body? Richie: There isn't. I just wore this because it smells like garbage in here. Miles: Yeah I know... (A screech is heard further down into Izuku's intestines) Richie: They must be nearby. We need to hurry. Miles: Awww... Richie: Come on! (The two run down into Izuku's intestine. The scene cuts to Carnage as he looks around as Izuku is seen passed out from the pain) Carnage: Where are they? Are you kids invisible? Plotting against me from the shadows? (Carnage finds no one as he looks around and sniffs the air) Carnage: No scent. Weird. (Uraraka is seen as the slime covering her mouth falls off) Carnage: Hm? Uraraka: *Takes a deep breath and starts to pant* Finally that disgusting thing is off! Carnage: Oh, the slime must've deteriorated. No matter, no one seems to be around to hear your screams anyway. (Carnage smiles wide) Carnage: We've still got a lot of things to do to you, right Kasady? (Half of Carnage's face peels away as Kasady is seen within) Cletus: Yes we do... Uraraka: You... Why would you let Carnage bond with you?! You really want to work with this monster forever?! Cletus: Honey, I'm ALREADY a monster! (Carnage's face fully returns as he approaches Uraraka. It then cuts to Miles and Richie) Miles: *cough* Oh god! What did he eat?! Richie: I guess I'm lucky I wore this suit then. Miles: This is just wrong. I feel like a character in a basement dweller's most disgusting fantasy! Richie: It's gross sure, but would you want Carnage to kill Deku or have these things grow into Targhul? Miles: Ah I guess you're right but... Richie: Look, all we have to do is find the worms and plant the sonic disks. Then, we run right back up the intestinal tract and leave his body. Sound good? Miles:.....Sure. Richie: Good, now hurry it up, I think there's one up ahead. (The two continue walking as a sound of chewing is heard) Richie: There it is. (A large red and black worm is seen chewing at the walls of Izuku's intestine) Miles: Jesus. Richie: Look at the mouth on that thing. Do you see all that teeth? Miles: I don't think we should be worrying about that. (Miles pulls out a sonic disk as he turns it on) Richie: You got this one right? Miles: You got it. Richie: Good, because we- (Richie turns back at the worm to find it glaring at him as it growls) Richie: Oh no. (The worm roars before it tries to bite at Richie who dodges out of the way, causing it to bite down hard onto the intestinal wall as Izuku is seen outside screaming in pain) Carnage: Huh? (The scene returns to Richie and Miles as the worm closes in) Richie: Miles! Hurry it up! (Miles throws the disk at the worm, causing it to attach and fill the worm with pain as it begins to disintegrate. Carnage is seen outside as he feels the worm's death approaching when he turns toward Izuku) Carnage: I should've known... Uraraka: Guys? Carnage: They're going after my worm! (The worm is seen as it finally falls to the ground dead as it disintegrates and fades away) Richie: Well, that was easier than expected. Miles: Yeah, I guess it was. (Suddenly, the two feel Izuku's body shift as Carnage is seen outside lifting him up) Carnage: I'm ending this little game! YOU KILLED MY KIDS!!! Uraraka: NO!! (The two are seen inside as they quickly approach Izuku's mouth) Richie: Hurry! (Miles fires webs up to the mouth as he and Richie jump up and fly out toward Carnage) Carnage: DIE!! (Carnage is suddenly punched away before Richie and Miles grow back) Miles: Not so fast Carnage! Izuku: *groans* Guys...? Uraraka: You did it! (Izuku and Uraraka see that Richie and Miles are covered in goo) Izuku: Gross, what happened to you guys? Richie: You do NOT want to know. Uraraka: Well at least you guys manage to- (Uraraka is slient by a blade to her neck) Carnage: The game isn't over yet! Izuku: Damn it! Not again! Miles: You lost Carnage! Let her go! Carnage: Not a chance. And I haven't lost yet. Richie: We killed your kids Carnage. Stand down now. Izuku: We'll take you to the lab and your friend back to Rykers. (Carnage retracts his blade as he steps in front of the heroes) Carnage: Then I guess it's time to show you what I can do. (Carnage's body is suddenly covered in red lines as he charges up) Richie: What the?! Carnage: *Pulls his fist back* SAY GOOD BYE!!! (Carnage throws a punch down on to the ground and it causes of the whole Warehouse to collapse right on top of the heroes. After a few momnets however, the heroes start to come out of the debris) Miles: *Coughs* Richie... You okay? Richie: Yeah...Um... (Richie is seen gripping a piece of rebar that pierced through him) Miles: Oh no! Richie: Not completely I guess. Uraraka: Can you get it out? Richie: Yeah, hold on... (Richie pulls the rebar from his gut as he activates his healing module) Miles: Deku...Was that...what I think it was? Izuku: It...It can't be... Carnage: But it is. (Carnage is seen on top of a building) Carnage: Smells like the fresh hours of the morning heroes. And considering that it's a school day, maybe U.A wouldn't mind a little visit from yours truly! Miles: NO! Carnage: Just think of all the Quirks I could absorb from those children! All the Pros! I could become the most powerful Targhul in the Multiverse! Izuku: I forgot about school! Miles: Damn, Aizawa's gonna have my head! Carnage: Ah, so you kids go there too huh? Well then, this SHOULD be a party! Maybe I'll go after your friends first, then the rest of the school can bleed for them afterward! Uraraka: They'll stop you before you get the chance! Carnage: Will they now? Oh that would be marvelous to see them try! After all, with all this power I'm unstoppable! (Carnage's body covers in red lines once again) Carnage: You see Deku, unlike you, I can regenerate my wounds instantly! Going one hundred percent with your Quirk is second nature to me! Every strike, every power up can be more than anything you've ever pulled off in your life! Miles: No way... Carnage: Attack us with your Quirk and we'll return your attack back at full force! But enough talk, I got some future heroes to destroy! (Carnage jumps off toward U.A) Miles: NO! Uraraka: We have to stop him! If we don't, there's no telling what he'll do! Richie: We need to hurry then! There's no way your friends can stop him alone. Izuku: Right! Let's go! (The heroes run off toward U.A where the other Defenders are seen meeting around school) Denki: Where are they? Mina: It's not like either of them to be gone this long. (Aizawa approaches the heroes) Aizawa: Still no sign of them huh? Mina: They're usually not this late at all! Denki: I haven't been able to ring any of them up either. It's weird. Momo: They vanished this morning alongside Richie and Ochaco. Something must- ???: Oh something did. (The heroes turn to find Carnage standing before them) Carnage: Looks like I got here just in time. I can already see my first Pro kill. Eraserhead, it's about time we met. Aizawa: You're that Targhul that took Midoriya's body. (Carnage's face peels back) Cletus: That's not alllll! You're forgetting me! The Carnage Killer himself! Aizawa: Cletus? Cletus: That's right hero! The same guy you heroes threw in jail over a few simple murders! Aizawa: Four dead families is no simple murder Kasady. Cletus: Well no matter. With this new Symbiotic Targhul, my career just got an upgrade! And thanks to your friends... (Carnage's face returns as Carnage goes Full Cowl) Carnage: I can do anything. (Carnage grows a blade from his hand as his other hand curls into a fist) Carnage: One For All: Pure Carnage! (The heroes stand in shock over Carnage's form) Eijiro: Holy crap! Bakugo: That bug's not like the others, that's for damn sure! Carnage: Well this has been an interesting development! I only came here to kill the students, but since Kasady clearly has ties to the Pro Heroes as well, I can't pass up the opportunity to execute them too! So many Quirks to feast upon in such short time! Cletus: *voice* Carnage. Carnage: Huh? Cletus: *voice* You may want to take out The Eraser first. Carnage: Why's that? Cletus: *voice* By staring directly at you, he can completely disable your Quirks but ONLY if you're in his direct line of sight. Carnage: So that's how it is? Hmmmm.... (Carnage loses his Pure Carnage form) Carnage: I guess for now I'll have to go in Quirkless. But still, that doesn't nullify my true strength! (Carnage steps back) Carnage: But still, by absorbing their Quirks, I can get the complete advantage when I take out Eraser. Then the students and other Pros should be easy pickings for me. (Carnage grows his hand blade as he points it at the heroes) Carnage: So then, who wants to go first? (The other four heroes are seen trying to get to U.A) Richie: Dammit, we had to leave at Rush Hour?! Uraraka: These streets are all clogged! At this rate, Carnage could've already killed someone! Miles: Or everyone! Izuku: Don't say that! If we just hurry we can make it! Uraraka: Hey wait! Miles you think you can call Alex and the others? Miles: I can try hang on. (Miles goes to put his mask on when he finds the communication device smashed) Miles: Oh no. Richie: What is it? Miles: My mask must've been in my pocket when the building collapsed. The radio's completely busted! Richie: Ah frickin great! Guess we're on our own then aren't we? Izuku: It seems that way. Let's just hurry before anyone can get hurt! (The heroes start to make a run for the school. It then cuts to Carnage as he's seen still standing) Carnage: Hm, that's funny I know they survived the collapse but they're taking an awful long time to get here. Looks like the hope you had for your friends was all for- (Carnage suddenly screams in pain as he feels something stab into his back and fill his body with soundwaves.) Carnage: THE HELL IS THIS?!! (Jiro is seen behind him as she attacks him with her Quirk) Jiro: You villains never learn to stop talking don't you? Carnage: You! (Carnage begins to fight through the pain as his hand begins to morph) Denki: What the...? (Carnage's hand becomes a small blade as he looks over at Jiro angered) Eijiro: Oh no! Toru: Jiro, pull them out now! Carnage: You're not going to defeat me! (Carnage slices the earphone jacks from his body as he pulls them free) Carnage: Rookie mistake. (Jiro cries out as she holds her bleed ear) Momo: JIRO! Carnage: Your first mistake was trying to exploit weakness. Now you're going to suffer for your actions against me. (Carnage glares at the heroes with a smile) Carnage: Did you really think that trick would work on me? I am immortal, I am everlasting! (Carnage laughs maniacally) Carnage: BLOODLUST!!! (Carnage laughs some more) Carnage: Don't you see heroes?! I am a perfect being! A being to surpass even All Might himself, maybe even that Ice Demigod Lorthare! No matter what you throw at me, I CAN NEVER DIE!! I'LL DRAIN YOU OF EVERY DROP OF BLOOD IN YOUR BODIES!!! Aizawa: That proves it then Kasady. You're never going to change. Carnage: Huh? (Carnage glares at Aizawa) Carnage: You dare disrespect Carnage? Aizawa: I'm disrespecting Cletus. Why don't you make him pop his little head out of your face Carnage? Let me speak to the killer face to face. (Carnage's face peels away as Cletus glares forward) Cletus: You wanted to talk? (Cletus smirks at Aizawa) Cletus: You've never been the talking type Eraser, let alone against a person who did so much without a superpower like you. Aizawa: This thing attached to you Kasady, Carnage...He needs to go. Cletus: Oh? And since when do you care what happens to me? Aizawa: When the two of us first met during your arrest, I saw a child blinded by anger, by rage. Everything you did was to satisfy that demon within you. I thought you were changing, but now I see I was wrong. Cletus: And you think losing my pride and joy will save me? Aizawa: I know that boy is still in there Kasady. (Cletus looks down as he thinks about Aizawa's words. Suddenly, a tendril wraps around Aizawa's neck as he's lifted up) Eiji: Mr. Aizawa! Tsuyu: Ribbit! Cletus: Your words cut deep Shota. But you should know this as well as I do...That boy is gone! (Aizawa is tossed aside through a wall as Carnage's face returns) Carnage: Only Carnage remains! (Carnage turns his attention to the students in front of him) Carnage: And now with the teacher gone... (Carnage reactivates his Pure Carnage form) Carnage: There's nothing to stop my ultimate performance! Mina: Miles, hurry up please.... (The heroes are seen approaching U.A) Richie: There's the entrance! Carnage should be right inside! Miles: You sure we can take him on alone? (A group of Pro Heroes accompanied by All Might soon arrives) All Might: Why do you think we're here Mr. Morales? Izuku: All Might! Miles: This fight just got a whole lot easier! (Carnage is seen sensing more presence outside) Carnage: So they brought reinforcements huh? No matter, these kids will be dead by the time they stop me. Eijiro: Why are we just standing around guys? Bakugo: LET'S KICK THIS BUG'S ASS! (The students rush Carnage who stands unfazed) Carnage: Your first mistake heroes... (Carnage dodges each attack at super speed, allowing him to copy Eijiro, Aoyoma and Mina's Quirks) Carnage: Was thinking a rush was a good move. (Carnage turns as he activates Eijiro's Hardening Quirk combined with Pure Carnage) Mina: Hit him now! (Carnage suddenly appears in front of Mina as he charges an attack) Carnage: BLOOD SOAKED...!!!! (Carnage drives his fist into Mina's stomach at full power) Carnage: GUT FESTERING SMASH!!!! (Mina flies back through a wall as the others look on stunned) Eijiro: Mina no! Carnage: And that makes one! Sixteen more Quirks to copy and nineteen more brats to slaughter! Momo: He's fast... Bakugo: NOT FAST ENOUGH!! (Bakugo rushes Carnage) Bakugo: I'M GONNA BLOW YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL BUG!! Carnage: Hm, pitiful. (Carnage blocks Bakugo's explosion with ease before grabbing his leg with a tendril) Carnage: You're even dumber than you look Kacchan. Bakugo: What did you just call me...? (Carnage grins before lifting Bakugo up and slamming him into the ground) Carnage: I was bonded to Deku, I know everything about you and your class. Your powers, your weaknesses, EVERYTHING!! (Carnage turns back to the others as he copies Bakugo's Quirk) Carnage: And now you'll all die like dogs! (Carnage is suddenly struck by fire as Endeavor is seen charging through the door) Endeavor: Stop right there monster! Shoto: Dad...? (Endeavor looks over at Shoto before Carnage pounces him and throws him through a stone pillar) Carnage: Fine then, let's even the odds a little! (Endeavor stands back up before Carnage leaps at him again) Carnage: FEED ME YOUR ORGANS OLD FOOL!! (Endeavor blasts Carnage with fire as he's knocked back) Carnage: Nice try! Endeavor: What? I thought for sure fire was their weakness! (Carnage suddenly rushes forward with a blade, slicing open Endeavor's leg as he falls to his knees) Shoto: DAD!! (Carnage licks the blood from his hand as he turns and punches Endeavor into a wall before pouncing again, stabbing him through the chest with a blade as the students look on stunned. Shoto is seen driven to tears) Carnage: Watch this kids...Allow me to make an example. (Endeavor looks over at Shoto and smirks) Endeavor: Hm, sorry Shoto. (Carnage roars as he rushes Endeavor, his mouth covers the screen as the scene goes black. The sound of flesh tearing is heard as the heroes are seen watching on stunned and shocked as Carnage stands covered in blood) Carnage: Ooooooh boy! His blood has such spice to it! Though I wish he put up more of a fight. No matter, a Pro Hero gone is good enough for me. (Shoto is seen as his arm catches fire) Eijiro: Oh crap... (Carnage looks over and sees Shoto) Carnage: Well now, what's this? An act of vengeance? Shoto: Carnage...YOU'RE DEAD!! Carnage: Try me then ki- (Richie suddenly shows up and kicks Carnage in the jaw, knocking him away as the other heroes arrive) Momo: Richie! Denki: I knew they'd show up! (Richie is seen as he looks over at Endeavor's corpse and looking down before he looks up at Carnage as he's joined by Miles, Izuku and Uraraka) Carnage: I know you'd show up eventually. Miles: This ends now Cletus. Richie: Your spree is at an end. Carnage: My name isn't Cletus...It's CARNAGE!! (Shoto steps up next to the heroes) Shoto: I don't care what your name is, you're gonna pay for what you just did! Carnage: Well lookie her at the little daddy's boy! Seems like I'll have to slice you open from the neck down to send the message! Miles: Like you'll get the chance. Come on guys, let's- Izuku: No. Richie: Huh? Izuku: This fight is between me, Shoto and him. He's done too much to both of us to not deserve what's coming. Uraraka: But Deku, all those Quirks! He'll kill you! Richie: You gotta let us help! You're dead meat without us! (Izuku stomps onf the ground while powered up with One for All which cause all the heroes to look with worry. Izuku joins Shoto as they both stand ready) Uraraka: Deku… Carnage: Come on kiddies! LET'S GO!!! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts